


After Practice Special

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're looking for a happy ending, having your eye out on the 'Devil' himself may not exactly lead to one... [Adam x Lucifer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice Special

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _“Lay back baby and we'll do this right_  
>  There's blankets in back we can use  
> I'll start the car, but we'll stay in park  
> The cold can kill us before fumes...  
> Come alive on the driver's side  
> So close I taste your breath  
> Your lips go dry, but they're sweet inside...” __
> 
> Night Drive by Jimmy Eat World
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

The youth gave a groan is dismay as he stared at the rising sun, watching its pale crimson light burn across the evening sky and completely dissipate it. Like every other college student you find yourself with a sleep cycle that begins at six in the morning till whenever the hell you want to get up in the afternoon. Unfortunately, when you’re in college baseball there’s not much sleeping at six in the morning but instead meeting the rising sun for another grueling practice. Adam Milligan glared darkly at the sun before turning his eyes to his teammates that were rubbing at their crusted eyes, staring wearily at him as if he was someone they were sick and tired of babysitting.

Adam huffed and moved over to the dugout, dropping the bag of baseball bats before crouching down to fix his shoes. He was the youngest on the team, coming out of high school ranking number one in the state and the older players were not fond of this newbie. Honestly, gaining their approval was far from his mind right now. All he wanted to do was be done with this, go home, sleep, wake up, eat, and sleep again.

“Morning, ladies,” a voice drawled out with all the laziness and arrogance in the world, sleepy eyes turning to their rather awake coach. Rumor was that Coach didn’t sleep. Didn’t need to. Was born awake and would even die awake -- however the hell that was possible. Adam rose up to stare at the lean blonde in a jacket and jeans, blonde hair mussed as if he forgotten that combs existed, pale baby blues forever half lidded in feline-esque contempt. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes as he squinted at the sun, making a face in mild displeasure, “It’s kind of bright today... Hmm, maybe I should make practice earlier...”

A unified groan in disapproval made the blonde grin and shrug his shoulders, lightly waving them off.

“You know the drill. Warm up and run until your little legs fall off,” he announced, Adam following after the others for their usual mile and a half run.

Coach Nick was once one of the most spoken of and sought after player in the world of baseball, given the nickname of the ‘Devil’ for being able to change the entire odds of the game whenever he wished and being a versatile player who could bat and pitch like a god. The team could be losing, and he would suddenly cut the facade of being some average hotshot, hitting home runs like it was something anyone could simply do. However, every dog has its day. Rumor was he didn’t see eye-to-eye with the owner of the team or he got into a vicious fight with one of the players -- no one was certain. All the public did know was Nick got ugly with baseball. Purposely aimed at other players, got into brawls, pitched at the umpire or at the batter’s hands, and the list goes on. Being kicked out of Los Angeles Angels and the league, his image was forever marked and tagged as ‘Lucifer’: a star falling from grace. Honestly, Adam was surprised ‘Lucifer’ got a job working at the university as a baseball coach, having now worked at the university for ten years.

He supposed it didn’t matter. Nick’s coaching made the ‘Blue Devils’ an unbeatable force and one of the top five teams in the nation for college baseball. So if the university can make profit out of this Lucifer, than that’s all that matters.

“Today we’re going to do something a bit different,” Lucifer mused out, scratching at his jaw as they huddled over to the towering blonde. “Some of you will be leaving us this spring due to graduation. Apparently there are those amongst us that are surprisingly decent in their studies,” he began dryly, a few sniggers being heard from the team, “Surprise, surprise. Good for you. So glad not everyone here is brain dead. Anyhow, since I hope you will all continue to pursue your baseball career, we are going to be doing a mock tryout session. There are four drills I’ll run you through. So if everyone would kindly move to the batting cage, I can stop talking.”

The group was put though a series of exercises, and there would be the Devil, leaning against the fence frowning at his clipboard. Judging from the look of zero amusement, they weren’t doing as well as they thought they where. Yanking them from there, he watched them all dash about between the bases, bright eyes watching with all the meticulous glory of a critic in film. Sighing he would scratch his head and mark down on the clipboard, and one by one Adam could hear his teammates grumble in discouragement.

“Ladies, please, if you keep this up I’m going to start believing I’m watching softball,” the blonde heaved out, giving a patronizing look at Dean Winchester who huffed in insult. “If you’re so butthurt, Winchester, go prove me wrong,” Lucifer hummed out pleasantly as he walked past him, lips curling into a tight-lipped smile. Adam internally groaned. If Coach Nick was beginning to sink into his snarky mode, that meant everyone was going to receive the brutal lash of a quick tongue and leave with scars on their egos. If anyone knew how to cut someone down it was the Devil himself.

“Alright...now we’re going to try something else. We’ll be playing a mock little game: everyone against me,” Nick began as he examined his clipboard before tossing it by home plate, crooking his finger for Jake Talley to be catcher. “In this exercise you may be finding yourself seeing pop ups, line dives, and so forth, and so forth... If I can see the entire team communicating, and utilizing the space they are given, you may all just get a gold star,” he breathed out sarcastically, “If I get past first base, we have a problem. Okay?”

“But Coach, you’ll be running!” Dean exclaimed in protest.

The blonde shot him a look before gesturing for someone to hand him a bat, “Does it look like I’m going to be running? That’d would make me have quite the advantage.” Giving a cheeky grin he stripped out his jacket, trading the jacket for the bat as he eyed the team in their allotted positions. Adam waited patiently in his position in center field, not at all finding this to be terribly difficult if Coach was going to simply walk to the bases. Either he was being overly cocky saying we would be fumbling about or giving the team the underhanded insult...or simply both.

Knowing Lucifer, it had to be both.

Sam pitched, and Lucifer grinningly punted the ball, all bases momentarily blinking in surprise at the action. But Coach was already making his way casually to first base, making a gesture for someone to get the ball that was rolling lazily. Instantly legs were moving, bodies scrambling towards the ball before Jake grabbed it, tossing it to first base. Lucifer gave a patronizing look at the entire team before making a gesture for everyone to get back in their positions to do it again.

Their once cocky demeanors died, listening to the snarky remarks from their fearless leader. Dean was busy taking it personally, hackles rising as he paced about out in the field, and Adam only kept himself neutral to it all. It was better he just keep on focusing, knowing that with the way Lucifer was changing it up, one would come straight to him.

“Come on, Coach, you’re going soft on us!” someone cajoled and the blonde lightly shook his head in amusement, lightly twirling the bat before positioning himself back by the base. “Lucifer,” someone heaved out, and Adam glanced to his left to see Dean taunting and encouraging the fated Devil. Typical Dean -- always needing to somehow cause some sort of trouble or stand in its path. Adam sighed from his spot on the field, watching Lucifer’s lips curl into the makings of a dangerous smirk as gave a small nod.

The ball was pitched and Adam kept his eyes glued on the blonde, watching the muscles on his arms move and play underneath sun-kissed flesh, how pink lips parted to intake the cool morning air, and how eyes burned through the atmosphere with a blue that was too pure and yet too tainted. A firm crack was heard as bat met ball, the Devil watching the beautiful arch of the baseball sear across the air towards edges of the massive field of green.

Dean was running after it, but Lucifer only smiled like he knew a secret -- like he knew the outcome of every play and every swing he would ever make to every dotted ‘I’ and crossed ‘T.’

Dean missed it completely, giving out a curse that could barely be heard, and Adam could only give a lopsided grin at the Winchester from afar. Lucifer chuckled and moved back to the rest of the team who were laughing and giving cat calls at brunette, the older male handing his bat to an awaiting hand as he lightly glanced behind him. “Someone go find Dean a bandaid for that wounded ego of his. You all have a five minute break. Don’t waste it,” he waved his hand in dismissal, making a beeline in the direction of the parking lot. Adam watched him go, admiring his movements and even as he simply walked he walked with a predatory gait and a confident air. Eyes followed the way his t-shirt clung to his back due to sweat, revealing the outlines of a spine and the twist of muscles, feeling himself exhale sharply.

There was something otherworldly about their coach. He was a living legend that acted less like a human and something far divine and regal. His words were always so eloquently crafted in wit and dry humor, and he reeked of arrogance to the point he was always in a state of relaxation and assurance. Adam wasn’t even shy about admitting he simply envied and admired his coach. He walked around claiming and acting to be perfection, and everyone simply believed it. _He_ believed it...

A scowl fell on his lips when he found a blonde woman meeting him before he could reach the parking lot, slender arms wrapping around his neck as lips met in a warm kiss in greeting. This was one thing he loathed about Saturday practices. Nick’s wife and children would appear midway through, effectively grabbing his attention -- not that Adam was jealous. It was just...there was practice to be done. And...they needed to keep on focusing on baseball not about how low his wife’s hands can go before reaching his ass --

“Ugh,” he snorted in displeasure before busying himself finding his water bottle, purposely ignoring the scene to his left. Gorging himself with water, he glared heatedly at the blank scoreboard, hushing his thoughts that told him he was acting like a brat right now. _Because really what college-aged student should be envious of their baseball coach’s wife and that her hands were currently grabbing his ass? Come on, Adam._ That’s the golden question. Yet Adam didn’t listen to reason, instead glowering and muttering dark words underneath his breath. He wasn’t jealous. He was just...serious...about practice --

“Break’s over,” Lucifer’s voice was suddenly somewhere by his ear, the younger blonde jerking to attention to find him standing next to him, blue eyes staring curiously at him as if he knew. Adam looked away immediately, staring firmly at some spot on the fence as everyone got on their feet. “Let’s do one more and we’ll call it a day, okay?” Now that made every face give a nod and a grin in agreement. Practice being let out early was a rarity, and none of them were going to complain whatsoever. “Adam...you’re up,” the Devil murmured, hand finding the small of his back before playfully slapping his backside, “Give me the bat, Sam. We already know it looks like a twig in comparison to your hulking frame.”

Adam felt his cheeks grow warm as he ran over to grab his glove, rushing out to the outfields with long legs. Eyes watched briefly Lucifer’s wife move to the dugout with the two trailing blonde girls, Ruby and Meg, Dean soon being tugged into their daily bickering session that consisted of sticking tongues out and making faces. Honestly, this team was a bit screwy in the head.

“Alight Sam...let’s try to throw like someone who hit the age of somewhere past ten, okay?” the blonde smiled, the tall pitcher glowering as he made his way to his position. Kicking at the dirt with cleated feat, Lucifer allowed that smirk of his to remain plastered on his lips as he moved towards home base. Soon the ball came flying and with a shuddering sound of bat meeting its target, eyes watched the baseball soar towards the outfields.

The Devil smirked, knowing that Adam would simply miss it. With the way he was moving he would surely --

“Ooo, he caught it, Coach. What ya gonna do?” Dean cooed out, instantly being hushed by an icy stare that told the Winchester to can it or end up with a bat to the head.

“Again, Sam,” Lucifer spoke firmly, the pitcher grinning as he caught the ball tossed to him, raising a brow that spoke volumes. So he tried it again and Adam moved with long strides to capture each and every ball that came his way. It was after the fourth time did Coach hit it elsewhere for the rest of the team, but Adam could only pant in growing glee. He got them.

As Adam sat back down in the dugout when Lucifer was simply done with the exercise with his group, Adam had watched everyone go through the drills and either miss two or all, feeling a rising sense of pride grip him. He was the only one so far that performed each drill with perfection. Caught every ball Lucifer shot out at him, swung every ball out of the park -- simply was running about as if this was nothing but practice. Already Adam could feel the heavy scowls from his teammates but all he could do was allow a small smile to grace his lips.

“Alright, ladies. Get over here,” Lucifer sighed, handing the baseball bat to Sam, giving a small disapproving look at him before gesturing for everyone to hurry up. “Each and every one of you completely and utterly disappointed me. Congratulations. So this is what we’re going to do. We’re going to do conditioning for the next couple of weeks because apparently I’m dealing with children,” he heaved out calmly, the group of boys groaning out in dismay and pleading at Lucifer to reconsider.

“Don’t ‘ _Coach please don’t_ ’ me. It’s happening. Now leave before I decide to show you all what exactly Hell is like,” Lucifer shooed them all, watching the group disperse into mumbles and sighs of relief practice was over. Adam went to turn and head back to his bag when a hand touched his shoulder, holding him back. Turning his head to look at who was holding him back, he found Lucifer’s bright eyes on him, “Stay. We need to talk in my office.” Adam blinked in quiet shock at the request, feeling his spirits lift and drop all in one. Being called into Lucifer’s office no matter what the occasion was was always somehow a form of a given dose of bad news. It could range from, “You absolutely were terrible that I felt incredibly insulted you are male by sex. Change it. You’re more pussy than anything else” to “Good news, you made the team. Bad news, your mother called to inform me to tell you to come home. Something about your favorite grandpa being dead.” The man was simply always the bearer of bad news.

However, today he was exceptional...so perhaps...there was an off chance it would simply be good news?

“I’ll see you in my office,” he waved off, moving back to his slender wife, the two young girls sprinting towards his awaiting arms. It was always bizarre watching him interact with his family, because Lucifer didn’t seem like the committing time or marriageable in the least. He was all perfected sarcasm, consistently unimpressed, and absolutely difficult to please in the least. Plus, with a rumored anger that put other players in hospital beds? It only made the young male confused at best as he plopped down in the dugout to change his shoes. Zipping the bag up, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way slowly to Lucifer’s office, eyeing the small building like a bad omen.

Adam was excited yet absolutely terrified, and it led to him being jittery, palms beginning to sweat in nervous anticipation. Opening the door to the building, feeling the cool air from the A/C hit him, he made his way to the door with Coach Nick’s name. Hesitating between opening the door and sitting inside or just waiting outside, he picked the safe option and leaned against the wall outside.

Footsteps made him turn to the left to find the fated devil heading toward him, lips quirking into a secretive smirk as he moved past him to open the door, making a gesture for him to enter. “Take a seat, Adam,” he instructed as he closed the door behind him, long legs carrying him to a filing cabinet. Pulling it open, he fingered through the manilla folders before pulling one out, shoving the drawer closed. “I have to say...I was very impressed with practice today,” he began, tossing the folder on the desk before taking a seat behind it, fingers tugging at the zipper of his jacket.

“T-Thank you, sir.” Adam resisted the urge to blatantly stare, instead opting to stare at a spot right beside Nick’s head. Hearing the noises of his coach slip out of his jacket, temptation gripped him and he felt his neck flush in approval at the t-shirt that exposed a peeking collarbone.

“I’ve been noticing a huge improvement from when you first came onto the team and now,” Lucifer drawled out, eyes flickering out briefly to meet Adam’s before moving down to what Adam assumed was his file. “I’ve also been noticing that for the past four weeks you can’t stop staring at me...” Adam felt his blood run cold as his eyes widened, feeling his body instinctually sink further into the plastic chair he was sitting in. _Nonononononononononono_ \-- “So either you are trying to make me paranoid about something being on my face --” -- _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod_ \-- “Or...it’s something else.” The college freshman was certain he was going to die of embarrassment in this stupid chair. “So...how are we going to deal with this?”

See, he is always the bearer of bad news.

Heaving out a shaky sigh, he gripped his knees as he struggled to find something that could save him. Anything. _Something._

“Oh...” he managed to choke out, fearfully turning his eyes up to see the blonde leaning back in his chair, a brow cocked in question. Adam cursed at himself for blushing, feeling his cheeks burn hot, and he was beginning to find religion again. If he could pray to God and beg him to smite him than and there...he would breathe in and out Hail Marys or whatever.

“Take your clothes off.”

_God, please kill me. Kill me now. Smite me. Crush me. Kill me. Please, please, please, please --_

“Adam...”

 _Hail Mary full of grace...something something save my face... Oh fuck it_.

“Clothes off, Adam,” came a firm order, the words came at him like a brick, forcing him to react rather immediately and a bit too eagerly. Obviously he should have been sitting there gaping like a fish out of water, but stupid hormones was jumping eagerly at the finally sunk-in order. Blushing hotly in embarrassment at this, he made quick work of his shoes and socks before pulling his jersey over his head without even bothering to unbutton it. Honestly, right now he didn’t want to attempt to displease his Coach. If this was some sort of test/form of humiliation/all the above than so be it.

Keeping his eyes focused nervously on the floor, he hesitated when he reached for the button of his pants. “All of it,” Lucifer’s voice interjected smoothly, and Adam nodded jerkily as he pulled it down. Feeling his toes curl in shame, he slowly pulled his boxer briefs down, stepping out of the fabric timidly. Turning his eyes hesitantly to the silent male, he found him studying him with cold and calculating eyes. He felt like he was a lab rat being studied as Lucifer sat calmly behind the desk, before giving a soft ‘hmph’ as he leaned back forward to the desk. Grabbing a pencil he began to scrawl words on the paperwork on his desk, and Adam only remained deathly still with running confusion rushing through him.

Was Lucifer ignoring him? Was this all on purpose? Some way of humiliating him to stop eyeing him? Oh god this was so embarrassing...

Adam was left with his thoughts that were only beginning to rise in panic as he watched the smooth strokes of the pencil on the paper and the oozing air of disinterest that made the blonde fidget. What felt like hours was but two minutes before the pencil stopped, being carefully placed on the large desk before those eyes moved back to him.

The younger blonde worried his lower lip as he stared back, watching eyes give him a lingering once over that made heat burn his cheeks and neck. Blood had long ago began to pool southward, and watching his coach simply stare at him was not helping him hide such blatant evidence that he was becoming aroused. Cursing inwardly as he closed his eyes, forcing himself to think of anything that may distract him, it was when cold air hit the nape of his neck did he snap back to reality.

Coach was gone...

Hands ran across his bare back, playing against slender cords of muscle before slipping down to his backside, Adam feeling his breath quicken at the searching cold hands.

“You need to learn how to not be so obvious, Mr. Milligan,” Lucifer murmured out in advice against his ear, cold lips moving down to the side of his neck, “For others will talk and you now how the story goes...” Adam kept himself dangerously still, terrified yet painfully aware that he was quite aroused. Teeth skimmed across the flesh of his throat, the youth frightfully tilting his head back in a show of submission before teeth sunk into his exposed throat. Fidgeting, hands wanted to reach out but instead fluttered uselessly by his sides, not quite sure what to do.

It was only when those searching hands of his Coach came to encircle about his abdomen, pulling him close and roughly grinding against him did he yelp in surprise. Nick was hard against him, and something akin to relief made him somewhat relax. Gnawing his lip in thought, feeling somewhat bold knowing that both parties were equally aroused (so how far could you fuck things up and embarrass yourself?), he turned around in Nick’s arms.

Eyes were vividly bright and alive, staring down at him and Adam swallowed the lump in his throat before shoving his lips against Nick’s. Cold lips instantly responded, temporarily allowing Adam to lead before becoming frustrated at such a meek pace and taking over. The college student made a sound in approval as he moved his hands up to skim across a clothed chest before wrapping themselves loosely around Nick’s neck. Honestly...Adam had to admit that this was turning out far better than he anticipated although he would have preferred the safer choice of just going on through his years simply staring and nothing more.

Hands moved to underneath his backside, fingers gripping tightly before hoisting him up with ease, tongues now encased within the other’s mouths. Holding on to Nick, he felt himself move along with the sound of papers and items being pushed aside until the wooden surface of the desk was situated beneath him.

Nick was the first to draw back for air, body leaving him temporarily, and Adam opened his eyes to see if he did anything wrong. Instead he witnessed the towering blonde yanking his shirt over his head, revealing sun-kissed skin in comparison to his rather consistently pale skin. Adam shifted nervously on the desk, hands gripping the edges as he stared in hungry anticipation as his coach stripped before him with such ease. Nothing was rushed and nothing was too slow. Pure perfection.

Go figures.

Finally kicking aside the last of his clothes, Adam felt his heart jump in his throat as he moved back towards him, a large hand pushing against his chest until his back met the surface of the desk. _Shit. This was actually going to happen. Shit, shit, shit, shit._

A whine left the youth as he made himself comfortable on the desk, calloused hands running across his thighs before dipping underneath them. Hooking his left leg over his shoulder, a low sound burned through his esophagus when he felt something prod against him. Adam anticipated the oncoming pain, toes curling into the air as his hands were rather useless on the desk, too afraid to grip at any shoved papers in fear of stirring anger...or worse...halting this moment. Slowly hips moved forward, a courtesy Adam was grateful of because for the love of Hell this was hurting like a bitch.

Pushing through the rings of muscle, listening to the soft hiss leaving his own lips, Lucifer pushed onward until coming to a slow halt. He awaited patiently as muscles moved about him, adjusting to him, feeling the youth’s body twitch in the pure newness of this. Lucifer wasn’t aiming to humiliate the youth or teach him some sort of profound lesson that would make others frown at his highly unorthodox and immoral methods. The fated ‘Devil’ simply saw no reason to refuse to take what was being offered to him. Plus, if Adam wanted to dabble into something as risque as this? So be it, more power in his hand because he hardly cared less about the youth while Adam was more than happy to easily drop his clothes at command.

If someone is showing such naive interest in you, strike while the iron is hot.

Adam had his eyes on him for quite some time now, and while Lucifer was oblivious the first couple of months -- far too interested in how he was going to brutally murder the Winchesters for their poor sense of humor and -- ah, but that was another story. What mattered is that he finally noticed Adam simply staring at him, so eager to impress and go above and beyond to the point where harassing him simply lost it’s fun.

He could use that.

Adam stopped flinching like the others, instead simply drank it up like it was wine. While the liquid may taste sharp in his mouth, he simply grew accustomed to it and drank on. But here he held controlled power underneath his hands that were skimming the dip of a pelvic bone that jutted out blatantly, trying to pierce through the skin covering it. Moving his thumbs so it settled into the dip, he pressed down sharply as he kept a slow pace, eyes watching Adam squirm and pant in awe at this new sensation.

While it was uncomfortable at first, not at all enjoying the obtrusive intrusion, the trickling of pleasure slowly came to him. It burned through the lower half of his body before slithering its way upward, pumping adrenaline and endorphins through his system until his heart was giving the frantic beatings of a drum. He felt incredibly hot, as if he was suddenly down with a fever, making his hands reach out and grab Nick’s wrists.

Pale blue eyes scorched him, pace suddenly shifting into something Adam thought was quite a lot already to something that made him gasp uselessly. Trying to muffle the noises coming from his mouth, he bit his bottom lip, until his body was fighting violently against himself. Lower back arching upward, a lewd sound blurted out from his lips, grip tightening on the older blonde’s wrists. Embarrassment was holding Adam firmly somewhere around his ribcage as he was aware of all the pathetic noises that were leaving him, writhing underneath his Coach who was pounding away. Cheeks were flushed, feeling this sense of shame only make everything painfully sweeter.

Adam felt the muscle on his leg draped over Lucifer’s shoulder tremble, nonexistent fingernails digging into the cool flesh of the Devil’s wrists before giving a dangerously loud moan. Incredibly sensitive bundles of nerves were brushed against to the point his entire body began undergoing a series of spams until he felt this orgasm simply hit him forcefully in the gut. Clenching his jaw, teeth grinding down, he whined through closed teeth as his eyes were closed shut. Everything was far too sensitive now, and Lucifer was still moving, pace far more aggressive until he could feel each newborn bruise blossom in hidden colors underneath his skin to only be fully revealed tomorrow.

“Open your eyes,” came the throaty command, Adam not even hesitating to follow orders as his baby blues stared at the older blonde who abruptly pulled out of him. His hands fell uselessly from his wrists when Lucifer moved, his right hand grabbing his own length, pumping himself with practiced strokes. Adam admired the muscles on his arm that moved against skin, before turning his attention to Nick’s parting mouth as he exhaled sharply as he finally hit the peak of his orgasm.

Lucifer dropped his hand as he regained his breath, hooded lips staring curiously at the youth before giving a lopsided smirk. “I suggest you clean yourself up and get a good night rest. Don’t think you’re excused from practice tomorrow,” he heaved out, all formal and professional as he pulled on his shirt, leaving Adam blinking dumbly on the desk. Ah, and Lucifer was back to the uninterested being he truly was.

_But really? Practice?! Tomorrow? Even after... Well fuck._

This was going to be one hell of a season.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hail Mary full of grace - ah fuck it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
